


Icing

by kohoutek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Food, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Rutting, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: A rather fat Ferdinand reclines after an enormous feast. Hubert’s touch is the icing on a very large cake.





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn’t take long for me to put weight gain into a new fandom! This is super short, and I apologise. Please talk to me about Fire Emblem fats at adopduction.tumblr.com or message me for other chat platforms!

“Ah, mm...”

Ferdinand would have been embarrassed that his vocabulary had been reduced to moans and grunts, if he could focus on anything other than the tautness of his belly, and his stomach aching with all the food it was forced to digest.

His shirt had been torn asunder long ago, and his belly was laid on the table before him, making it creak dangerously with the weight of a gut that weighed 300lbs alone. His belly was reddened with fullness, and his chubby hands didn’t dare to rub it, fearing his gut would hurt under the slightest pressure. He usually held his chin up to not let it sink into his fat, but as he laid back in a reinforced dining chair his face sank freely into the adipose of his neck roll, hazel eyes blinking slowly as he tried to will himself not to sleep.

“My poor boy. You won’t be moving for a while. Just sit back and let your feast digest.” The one responsible for the prime minister’s fullness, aside from Ferdinand’s own gluttony, cooed down at him with a smirk. Hubert’s gloved hands had fed him with a gentle firmness for hours, until every bite of a grand feast fit for ten people was stuffed into Ferdinand’s belly, churning into fat that would soon coat the prime minister’s frame.

“Hubert, you...” Here Ferdinand had to stop for breath, with his gut causing such pressure it even affected his plentiful chest. “You are a fiend...” Even his voice sounded heavy, lower with the effort of speaking in such an overfed state. 

“You speak as though you weren’t eating with gusto and in fact rutting against your gut for the past hour.” Hubert ran a finger down Ferdinand’s distended belly, smirking to himself as the fat man let out a groaning whimper in response to such a simple touch. “I’ve not seen someone so aroused by their own obesity since Her Majesty.”

Ferdinand let out a groan, then, and not in response to the amount of food stuffed into his belly. “Must you mention Edelgard? We were... Mm, having a moment. I suggest you brew me... ah, brew me some tea as penance.” Ferdinand’s complaints were quickly followed by a brief but soft kiss, Hubert’s cold lips over his own food-stained mouth. 

“Better?” “Mm. Yes. Better.”


End file.
